Aidakhar
In Kök-köl lake there is a strange phenomena that occurs: the water suddenly starts to swirl and make a line of ripple marks, as if a long creature moves under the water. Kazakhs believe that Aidakhar – the spirit of water - lives in the lake.http://en.kazgeo.kz/news/2012/03/206.html. Mysterious lake Kok-kol. March 9, 2012. Kazakh Geographic Society. Aidakhar (Kazakh': 'Айдаһар) is a freshwater monster, reported from Lake Kök-köl, Zhambyl Region, Kazakhstan. It is 45–50 feet long, with a 6 feet long and 3 feet wide head. It has a long neck and one hump. It is said to have a trumpeting call.Eberhart,George. Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology. ABC-CLIO, 2002. Pg 8 isbn=1-57607-283-5 Locals hasten to get water when “the creature sails by”, because it is believed that at this moment the water becomes healthful.http://en.kazgeo.kz/news/2012/03/206.html. Mysterious lake Kok-kol. March 9, 2012. Kazakh Geographic Society. Description In Kazakhstan, Jambyl there is an unusual montane lake which, reportedly, emits sounds - long whistles or sighs. This could be explained with emissions of gas from the bottom of lake. According to stories of many locals sometimes here is seen a monster - Aidakhar - which comes out from the lake and hunts sheep. This monster was been observed also by some scientists but there is no evidence whether it exists in reality.OUTSTANDING PLACES WITH CRYPTOZOOLOGICAL PHENOMENA. Wondermondo. http://www.wondermondo.com/Attractions/Cryptozoology.htm 8/11/2017 Unlike many of its fellow former-Soviets (such as the Labynkyr Monster and the Khaiyr Beast) this animal doesn’t display any plesiosaur-like characteristics, nor — despite its vicious visage — does it seem to have the carnivorous disposition often credited to its peers.Morphy, Rob. KÖK-KÖL MONSTER: (KAZAKHSTAN). Cryptopia, 21 April 2010. http://www.cryptopia.us/site/2010/04/kok-kol-monster-kazakhstan/ 8/11/2017 The Legend The Aidakhar is a snake that fed on the blood of living beings. Once he ruled the world. And in his assistants he had a mosquito. At the behest of Aidahar, he had to visit all corners of the earth and try different blood, and then inform the master, whose blood is tastier. And then one day, returning from the next trip, the mosquito met a swallow. Apparently, he liked the bird, and he shared with her his observations, they say, the sweetest blood is human. Long swallow persuaded the mosquito not to tell about the discovery of Idahar, but the loyal subject did not want to give in. Then the bird went after the mosquito and, when he began his report, flew up to him and seized his tongue with a sharp beak. Since then, the mosquito has lost the gift of speech, only and could that itch. Aidahar was angry and attacked the swallow, but she managed to dodge. The snake managed to grab it with its teeth by the tail and pull out a few feathers from the middle. And without calculating his strength, he fell to the ground and gave up his spirit. Since then, the tail of a swallow in the shape of a fork.Abbasova,Elmira. TOP 10 LAKE MONSTERS THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW WERE EXIST. Extraterrestrial, 25 April 2017. https://extraterrestrial-blog.blogspot.com/2017/04/top-10-lake-monsters-that-you-should.html 8/11/2017 Sightings Anatolii and Volodya Pecherskii saw the animal in 1975 from about 25 feet away.Eberhart,George. Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology. ABC-CLIO, 2002. Pg 8 isbn=1-57607-283-5 In the summer of 1975, a geological professor, geographer Anatoly Pechersky and his son Volodya – intrigued by the tales of Lake Kök-köl’s colossal serpent (which are known in some circles as Aidakhar or “hug snake”) – decided to spend their vacation searching for the beast. While most would consider this a fool’s errand, Pechersky and his son were in luck when they spied a churning on the surface of the lake approximately 25-feet away from them. Pechersky then claimed that a huge, serpentine fiend reared up through the frothy waves. He described the creatures as having an enormous head, which he estimated to be about 6-feet in length with a bulky, serpentine body which Pechcrsky considered to be in the order of 50-feet long. The frightened Pechersky shouted for his son to follow him and the pair, no doubt fueled by adrenaline, managed to scrambled up a steep embankment away from the serpent. Pechersky and his progeny then ran back to their nearby camp to retrieve their gun. By the time the duo returned to the shore, the creature was beginning to submerge.Morphy, Rob. KÖK-KÖL MONSTER: (KAZAKHSTAN). Cryptopia, April 21, 2010. http://www.cryptopia.us/site/2010/04/kok-kol-monster-kazakhstan/ 8/11/2017 Possible explanation Lake water being sucked into underground caverns is said to create noisy, monster-like whirlpools.Eberhart,George. Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology. ABC-CLIO, 2002. Pg 8 isbn=1-57607-283-5Morphy, Rob. KÖK-KÖL MONSTER: (KAZAKHSTAN). Cryptopia, April 21, 2010. http://www.cryptopia.us/site/2010/04/kok-kol-monster-kazakhstan/ 8/11/2017 References Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Lake Monster